


Muscle Memory

by misura



Category: Riddle-Master Trilogy - Patricia A. McKillip
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: A moment of transformation.





	Muscle Memory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lleu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lleu/gifts).



Hugin moved with a fluid certainty that Morgon's body appeared to have forgotten; his legs buckled, bewildered to find their number halved as his arms uselessly hung by his sides.

Morgon made a sound that seemed to have no meaning even to himself, and Hugin smiled, warm and bright and open - he grabbed one of Morgon's hands in his own and Morgon felt his fingers again, knew how he might make use of them.

Their fingers intertwined and then became untwined again as Morgon reached to cup Hugin's face, with its smiling vesta eyes and wholly human mouth. Hugin spoke, then, and part of Morgon recognized the sound, even though its meaning escaped him still.

Hugin laughed, breathless and wild and joyous, and Morgon kissed him and remembered his name.


End file.
